


Avengers Quickies

by lesleytime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Missbrauch eines armen Motorrads, Sex Toys
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesleytime/pseuds/lesleytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selbes Prinzip wie bei meinen Sherlock Quickies. Lauter kleinere Drabbles oder Story Fragmente zu den Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Motorrad

**Author's Note:**

> Tony, Steve und Steves Motorrad.  
> Einer ganz lieben Freundin gewidmet.^_________^

Tony grinste in sich herein und schmunzelte leicht nach außen.   
So hatte er sich das vorgestellt, genau so. "Oh Steve…Wenn du wüsstest, wie heiß du aussiehst, Cap.“, schnurrte er den Blonden an, der daraufhin nur murrend Keuchen und den Kopf schütteln konnte. Cap funkelte seinen Liebsten an. "Ho-hol mich hier runter, Tony!“, donnerte er oder versuchte es zumindest. In Tonys Ohren kam nur ein leidenschaftliches Stöhnen an.

"Ach komm schon Cap, du wolltest was Neues ausprobieren…Nur deswegen hast du dir dieses protzige Bike gekauft, Steve!“, sagte Tony grinsend und strich über Steves zitternde Bauchmuskeln. "Es gefällt dir doch. Sieh doch nur wie hart du bist…du tropfst schon, Stevie.“, flüsterte er zärtlich und stupste mit einem Finger die triefende Spitze seines Glieds an. Captain America schüttelte nur wieder mit dem Kopf, versuchte den Fesseln, die ihn an das Bike banden zu entkommen, sie mit seiner Muskelkraft zu lösen…doch es war zwecklos.

"Gefallen sie dir? Loki hat sie mir vermacht, als kleine Gegenleistung für den Techniknachhilfeunterricht, dem ich ihn gegeben habe…Sie können sogar ausgewachsene Götter halten, Steve. Da wirst du wohl kaum eine Chance haben, Baby.“ "STARK!“, donnerte er nun wirklich. Was dachte sich Tony eigentlich, was er hier tat? Das war unfair, er hatte keine Chance gegen diesen Ansturm von Gefühlen anzukommen, dieser Erregung zu entfliehen. Ja, Tony hatte ja Recht. Er wollte neue Sachen versuchen…allerdings hatte er da an einfache Handschellen gedacht und nicht hieran!

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte ihm seine Gedanken schon von der Nasenspitze ablesen. Er lächelte leicht dreckig und befahl JARVIS die Intensität der Stöße noch zu erhöhen. "Du hattest nur noch Augen für sie! Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich bin der Erste, der was für heiße Technik übrig hat. Aber...aber doch nicht für diese Schwanzverlängerung!“, grummelte er theatralisch und packte Steve an den goldenen Haaren, zog seinen Kopf hoch und sah ihm in die Augen. "Mich versetzt man nicht. Und schon gar nicht für so ein…Ding.“, knurrte er und sah ihm in die Augen. "JARVIS, volle Power. Ficken wir unserem Captain doch mal ein, wem er gehört.“ Er ließ Steve los und sah zufrieden zu, wie Steve durch die heftigen Stöße nur noch weiter durchgeschüttelt wurde, wie er sich fest auf die Lippe biss und gegen seinen Orgasmus ankämpfte.

Tony schleckte sich über die Lippen. Er freute sich schon diebisch darauf einen vollkommen ausgepowerten Steve die Fesseln abzunehmen, ihn sanft von dem mechanischen Dildo zu heben, den Sattel mit eben diesen von dem Bike zu nehmen und seinen blondhaarigen Eislutscher über das Teufelsbike zu beugen. Ihm dann letztlich persönlich nochmal klar verstehen zu geben, wem dieser Arsch gehörte.

Nämlich ihm. Nur ihm. Und das würde Steve auch wieder so sehen.  
Wenn Tony erstmal fertig mit ihm war.


	2. Revanche für das Motorrad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auch Steve hat so das eine oder andere Ass im Ärmel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direkter Nachfolge vom ersten Kapitel.

Steve lächelte leicht als er auf den schlafenden Tony herab sah.  
Endlich schlief der Ingenieur mal. Tony war 36 Stunden am Stück wach gewesen, bevor JARVIS ihn endlich mal alarmiert hatte. Nach der Motorradsache war Steve dem Genie etwas aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte ihn etwas schmoren lassen. 

Schließlich konnte er ja nicht zugeben, wie sehr ihm diese Behandlung gefallen hatte. Wenn man ein Supersoldat war, so wie er, dann war es zur Abwechslung mal ganz schön, nicht derjenige mit der Kontrolle zu sein. Einfach nur hilflos alles über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen, keine andere Wahl zu haben…Ja, Steve hatte es genossen.Nachdem dieser Dildo ihm wirklich schon fast die gesamte Kraft genommen hatte, konnte er gar nichts dagegen tun als Tony ihn packte und über seinem neuen Motorrad nahm. Steve war so empfindlich gewesen, dass er jede Vene, jeden Zentimeter von Tonys beachtlichem Glied in sich spüren konnte…  
Aber das war jetzt nebensächlich. Irgendwie tat Steve es ja leid, dass er den friedlich schlafenden Mann wecken musste, aber er hatte noch ein starkes Bedürfnis.   
Nämlich das Bedürfnis sich bei Tony zu revanchieren.

Er hatte alles geplant, JARVIS war ihm behilflich gewesen und sogar Clint hatte er eingespannt…Immerhin konnte Rogers ja nicht einfach alleine in einen…nun speziellen Laden gehen. Nein, er hatte Clint zur Unterstützung mitgenommen und dann erstmal ein paar Dinge gekauft. Außerdem hatte er JARVIS nach Tonys Präferenzen bezüglich Erwachsenenfilme gefragt und sich dann einige angesehen…mit roten Wangen und mächtig hartem Ständer.   
Nun wusste Steve, dass Tony wirklich, wirklich auf Dirty Talk stand…und das wollte er sich nun zur Nutze machen.

Der Blonde atmete nochmal durch, fasste sich ein Herz und nahm Tony vorsichtig hoch, trug ihn dann runter in seine Werkstatt wo JARVIS mit Dum-E’s Hilfe schon eine Liege aufgebaut hatte. Er legte seine kostbare Fracht vorsichtig hin, zog Stark dann komplett aus. Steve schleckte sich die Lippen, packte sanft Tonys Hände und zog seine Arme hoch über seinen Kopf, fesselte sie dann da mit den Asgardischen Fesseln an die Liege. Er grinste und ging zum Fußende, packte nun Tonys Knöchel, winkelte seine Beine an und keuchte leise. Alleine schon der Anblick von Tonys einladendem Loch ließ sein Blut in tiefere Gefilde fließen…

Voller Vorfreude schnappte sich Steve das Gleitgel, zog Tony noch etwas weiter zum Ende der Liege und ließ einen befeuchteten Finger durch seine Spalte streichen. "Jetzt bitte JARVIS.“, sagte er leise und ließ Tony nicht aus den Augen, als er dank leichter durch die Fesseln abgegebenen Stromschläge aufwachte.  
"Wa-Was? JARVIS?“, Tony versuchte gleich sich aufzusetzen, so unsanft hatte man ihn schon lange nicht mehr geweckt…und es sollte noch unsanfter werden. Noch bevor Tony ihn überhaupt richtig gesehen hatte, hatte Steve den Finger schon brutal in die enge Öffnung gerammt und lächelte ihn jetzt an. "Guten Morgen, Mr Stark.“, raunte er und küsste seine Brust. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du im Schlaf vollkommen entspannt und offen bist und dich sofort nach dem Aufwachen wieder verschließt?“ Tony verstand grade gar nichts mehr, irgendwas donnerte ohne viel Rücksicht gegen seine Prostata, ließ ihm nicht eine Chance zu verstehen, was hier grade abging…

"Steve…“, keuchte er leise und sah seinen Freund leicht ungläubig an. War das…war da ein Finger in ihm? Der Angesprochene gab nur einen zustimmenden Laut von sich. "Natürlich Tony oder wer sonst sollte seinen Finger tief in deinem so engen, heißen Arsch haben, hm?“,sein Ton war jetzt etwas strenger geworden…und das realisierte auch Tony schnell. "N-Niemand!“, stotterte das Genie und versuchte nun dem Finger entgegen zu kommen, bemerkte aber, dass er gefesselt war und keine Möglichkeit dazu hatte.

Tonys leises, quengelndes Wimmern ließ Steve leise Lachen. "Was denn Tones? Zu hart, zu weich? Nicht hart genug? Willst du mehr hier drin? Oder…willst du was auf deinem Schwanz?“ Er sah an Tonys Körper hoch und grinste innerlich, als er seinen Steifen sah. Äußerlich setzte er seine beste ‚Captain America ist enttäuscht‘ Miene auf. "Du ungezogener Junge. Habe ich dir erlaubt, hart zu werden, Tony? Habe ich dir erlaubt, feucht zu werden, du kleine Schlampe, hm? Habe ich das? ANTWORTE MIR, ANTHONY!“ Stark riss erschrocken seine Augen bei diesen Worten auf. Sein Glied machte einen heftigen Sprung, als Steve so mit ihm sprach. Tony hatte einen trockenen Mund, schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ne-nein…hast du nicht...“ "Hast du nicht was, Anthony?“, knurrte Steve und stieß mit einem zweiten Finger in Tony. "Aaah!“ Der Schwarzhaarige machte ein Hohlkreuz als der Finger ohne Umschweife seinen Lustpunkt traf. "HAST DU NICHT, SIR!“, keuchte er heraus und sah Steve flehend an. Dieser schnaubte allerdings nur und entfernte sich von Tony.  
"JARVIS, du kannst anfangen. Er ist jetzt wach genug.“, gab Cap die Anweisung und setzte sich vor die Liege, hatte so einen ausgezeichneten Blick auf die Stelle zwischen Tonys gespreizten Beinen. 

Tony schluckte leicht bei den Worten. "Anfangen? Mit was? Cap-?“, er verstummte, als er ein Surren hörte und wenige Sekunden später einen leichten Druck gegen sein Loch fühlte. Einen Druck, der immer stärker wurde…  
"Steeeeveeeee!“, stöhnte Tony gedehnt, als der wirklich große Dildo in ihn drang, fast sofort anfing zu vibrieren und dann auch noch in einem ziemlich schnellen Rhythmus in ihn stieß. "Gefällt es dir? JARVIS hat diese alte Erfindung von dir wieder gefunden…ich dachte, dass du mal deine eigene Medizin kosten solltest, Tony. Nur so, lernst du es nicht mehr andere zu schikanieren.“, er küsste ihn auf die Stirn und strich über sein zuckendes Glied, bekam dafür ein verzweifeltes Keuchen.

"Fühlst du, wie er immer tiefer in dich dringt? JARVIS meinte auch, dass die Eichel beweglich sei und er sie dann so ausrichten würde, dass sie immer einen bestimmten Punkt in dir reizen könnte. Ich fand die Idee ganz gut…“, sinnierte er vor sich hin und strich Tony, der jetzt wimmerte, über die Brust. "Tony, hier spielt die Musik. Sieh mich an…Ja, genau so. Guter Junge.“ Als Steve sich sicher war, dass er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Genies hatte, lächelte er leicht. "Gut..Du hast mich drei Stunden auf diesem Motorrad gelassen. Drei Stunden, in denen dein Spielzeug immer wieder in mich stieß, bis ich überreizt war…Natürlich, brauch bei mir alles ein bisschen länger. Daher haben JARVIS und ich beschlossen, dass du genau so, wie du jetzt bist, die nächsten vier Stunden sein wirst…und danach werde ich dir vielleicht zeigen, wer in dieser Beziehung wirklich das Sagen hat. Das ist allerdings abhängig von dem Zustand deines ungezogenen Lochs, Tony.“, raunte er jetzt wieder leise, „Wenn du zu locker für mich bist, muss ich dir vielleicht erst einen Einlauf mit Eiswasser verpassen…und werde dich dann ficken.“ Das Eiswasser war eine Idee von Natasha gewesen, die natürlich schnell dahinter gekommen war, was Barton und er in dem Sexshop wollten…

Tony lauschte diesen heißen Worten, spürte wie nahe er dem ersten Orgasmus war und stöhnte nur. Steve stricht beruhigend über seine Wange. "Du darfst so oft kommen, wie du willst. Oder kannst. Aber lass schön deine Muskeln angespannt...“ Er leckte über seine Ohrmuschel. "Sobald du lockerer wirst, nimmt der Dildo an Größe zu. Aber das war dir sicher schon klar, schließlich hast du ihn ja entworfen…Gut.“ Der Blonde stand auf, lächelte Tony sanft an und nickte leicht. "Nach dieser Lektion wirst du sicherlich ein besserer Mensch sein.“, bemerkte er schelmisch grinsend und ließ den stöhnenden und nun auch fluchenden Tony allein auf der Liege zurück…


End file.
